


Rightful Reward

by hellscabanaboy



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Objectification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellscabanaboy/pseuds/hellscabanaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ropes are tight enough to dig into Mitsunari's skin, to hold him for whatever his lords might wish of him. He has never been so grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightful Reward

Lord Hanbei runs the ropes in between each of Mitsunari’s fingers, thick enough to force them apart so that even the use of his hands is taken from him. It’s a nagging ache, growing ever more insistent as his attention fixes on it, and that alone is as unsettling as any of it, when he’s never so much as noticed it before.

He makes sure to thank Lord Hanbei for it especially.

The ropes are tight enough to just dig into his skin, just on the edge of pain, but Lord Hanbei’s fingers are gentle as they guide him into place. He goes easily, eager to follow every one of his lord’s unspoken commands, even when his arms are pulled behind his back harshly enough to force his chest out. Even when his legs are spread wide, and Lord Hanbei trails his fingers down the tight muscle of his thigh before finally locking the ropes into place.

When Lord Hanbei is finished, he’s almost completely immobile. Even the tiny movement still allowed to him makes the rope bite cruelly into his skin, but he lifts his head anyway, looks up at Lord Hanbei to murmur his thanks one last time. Lord Hanbei favors him with a smile, soft and almost rueful, and the hand that cups his face is exquisitely gentle as Lord Hanbei guides his head back down.

He can feel the weight of Lord Hideyoshi’s gaze on him, though he doesn’t speak a word in all the time it takes to bind him. He can’t help but wonder if his lord thinks him weak, that he would wish to be bound in order to provide the service that it’s his duty to offer freely. But when he finally approaches it’s with a familiar low sound of approval, and his heavy hand joins Lord Hanbei’s to tug at the ropes crisscrossing Mitsunari’s chest.

“A pleasure to look on,” he says, almost fondly. He’s speaking to Lord Hanbei, not to Mitsunari, and Mitsunari doesn’t presume to offer any response. Keeps his eyes lowered, silent and respectful, though his blood is thundering in his veins, and he already wishes he were permitted to plead.

“Isn’t it, though,” murmurs Lord Hanbei. “Did you know that he asked for this especially? It seems he was concerned that he hadn’t been behaving properly for you. He can be so sensitive, after all.” He smiles up at Hideyoshi, demonstrates his point with hard nails against Mitsunari’s nipple, and Mitsunari nearly convulses in the ropes, barely choking back a shout.

Lord Hideyoshi murmurs his acknowledgement. “I’ve been satisfied with him,” he says, and Mitsunari’s head is bowed too low to see his face, but he flushes warm at even the small words of praise. “But he has done well to consider it.”

“Then enjoy him however you please,” replies Lord Hanbei. “Well, Hideyoshi? What do you wish of him?”

Lord Hideyoshi is silent for a long moment. Lord Hanbei’s hands never stop moving; caressing his chest, tickling the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. There’s no way he can keep still, but it’s all right, it’s all right when Lord Hanbei’s ropes hold him better than he could ever hope to do himself and even the slightest movement allowed him is at the will of his lords. He gasps, he writhes, and it speaks to the utmost generosity of his lords that they tolerate the unseemly cries he makes, but he remains subject to every slightest touch.

He can’t wait for Lord Hideyoshi to take him. To suffer the full force of his pleasures, all his hateful intransigence made naught and every part of him, finally, put to proper use. But it doesn’t matter, nothing of Mitsunari need matter at all anymore and if Lord Hideyoshi wishes to wait then waiting must be every bit as rightful, and he can only be glad for that as well.

“I want to see him,” Lord Hideyoshi says finally. “I’m sure you’ve an idea of what would be best to do with him, Hanbei. I’ll watch you take your pleasure first.”

“Why, thank you, Hideyoshi,” Lord Hanbei says, and from the corner of his eye Mitsunari can just see him lower his lips to Lord Hideyoshi’s hand. The only time his lord ever bends his head. And then he’s straddling Mitsunari’s lap, and he hadn’t realized he was already hard until he finds his cock trapped between his lord’s legs, helplessly straining to buck upwards.

Lord Hanbei only laughs like the tinkling of a bell, raises his hips once more, and Mitsunari nearly sobs at the loss of contact. “Well, dear?” he murmurs, and Mitsunari feels a pressure close in like a vise around the base of his cock, and Lord Hanbei can be so much crueler than Lord Hideyoshi ever condescends to be but that doesn’t matter either, not when it’s his lord’s will and everything Mitsunari could ever be is subject to it. “Why don’t we show Hideyoshi what you’re capable of?” And Mitsunari can scarcely so much as bow his head in acquiescence.

He opens his mouth for one last sigh of gratitude, but Lord Hanbei’s nails in his skin are as hard and sudden as his lips are warm against his throat, and all that emerges is a long desperate cry.


End file.
